


A Good Dream

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Workplace Warzone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Thomas tends to go to sleep before James.





	A Good Dream

Madison climbs into bed long after Jefferson has gone to sleep, as evidenced by his light snoring. Madison tugs gingerly on the edge of the blanket, working it out from under Jefferson so he can cover himself. Despite his best efforts, Jefferson stirs, letting out a groan. He scoots towards Madison, reaches for him, and pulls him close. He presses his face into Madison’s neck, breathes in deep and says; “oh, Mr. Madison, you dance divinely!” Before Madison can even consider how to respond, Jefferson is snoring again.

Madison only wishes there were some way he could have recorded that.


End file.
